Thunder
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Deidara has second thoughts about his relationship with Gaara. Gaara wrote a song for him... and preforms it at the school talent show. DeidaraXGaara. Songfic. Oneshot.


Yay another Song-Fic One-Shot. I told you I have a lot of these up my sleeve! Now, I write according to my mood. And right now... I can't write the next part of Shattered because it's all happy and lovey and stuff... And right now... My relationship is going down the drain... So, I'm kinda stuck. But I promise you it's not been abandoned... Just... put on hold until I can straighten out my relationship.

Until then, enjoy these one-shots!

P.S. - I strongly advise you to listen to this song when the lyrics come up because... you get more feeling for the song when you listen to it. Gaara's singing it just like them

* * *

**Disclaimer: As you all know, I do not own Naruto, nor do I own this song. This song belongs to Boys Like Girls. **

* * *

Deidara was stuck in the middle of the crowd as it made it's way into the high school's auditorium. The long haired blonde finally freed himself from the crowd and looked around for his friends. He noticed a hyper blonde jumping up and down and waving his hand as him. Deidara sighed and made his way over to him.

"There you are!" Naruto, the spiky blonde, glomped the other blonde. "We thought you were sitting somewhere else."

"Nope." He hugged the boy back before pulling away. "I'ma here."

"It's going to start soon. We should take our seats." Itachi, Deidara's other friend, spoke softly. The raven haired guy's redheaded boyfriend nodded in agreement. Sasori was defiantly Deidara's best friend.

Naruto grinned and grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him to their seats. Itachi sat next to his brother with Sasori on his other side. The redhead looked up at Deidara expectantly.

"Are you going to sit?"

Deidara nodded, sitting next to him, taking the aisle seat. "I'm kinda nervous, you know?"

Sasori smiled softly and patted the blonde's hand. "Don't worry. He'll be great."

Deidara chewed on his bottom lip. "Yea but... he wrote this song for me. I mean... what if it's a break up song."

Sasori tapped Deidara's lips gently. "Don't chew on your lip. And he wouldn't do that. Gaara loves you and you know that."

"You think he'll win?" Itachi asked them.

Sasori nodded. "He played the song for me. He's going to win without a doubt."

Deidara gasped. "You heard it?! No fair!"

Sasori chuckled. "Well, he wanted to make sure you would like it. So he came to me. I told him you'd love it."

Deidara pouted, sinking into his chair. "No fair..."

Sasori smiled and patted Deidara's head. "He wrote it for you remember."

Deidara blushed lightly. If he was nervous... he could only imagine how nervous Gaara was. It was the first time he was performing in front of an audience this big. The school's talent show was huge and the competition was tough... But Gaara wasn't concerned with winning. He just wanted to let the world know, and anyone that would listen, how much he loved his boyfriend. Because sometimes Deidara would doubt that Gaara would stay with him. Sometimes he felt like the redhead deserved better. But Gaara always stayed by his side.

Two years now. Since freshmen year when they met in Mrs. Consters' English class. They were seated next to each other and Deidara couldn't keep his eyes off the redhead. Of course, back then, Deidara had a crush on Sasori so he blamed the red hair for his crush. But he was wrong.

Gaara was so different then Sasori, then anyone. The boy had a rough past but still found the need to smile. Deidara was his need. His everything. They were in love and didn't care how anyone felt about it. And pretty soon, Gaara was going to let the whole school know.

Deidara began to chew on his lip again. Sasori noticed and slapped his lips again. Deidara pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Soon, the lights dimmed and the curtains opened a bit to let out the hosts. Deidara yawned. Gaara was performing 6th. The blonde had to sit through three different dance routines, one horribly bad singer, and an ok band before he got to hear his love.

Deidara sat up in his seat when Gaara took the stage, red electric guitar in hand. The house band was getting ready. Gaara sat down on a stool, a microphone in front of him. His black outlined green eyed searched the crowd until they finally landed on Deidara. The blonde gave him a smile which Gaara returned.

The redhead nodded to the band and then he started to play his guitar and sing.

_Today's a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go... Whoa._

_Today in the blink of an eye I am holding onto something and I do not know why... I try..._

_I try to read between the lines._

_I try to look in your eyes._

_I want a simple explanation,_

_For what I'm feeling inside._

_Gotta find a way out..._

_Maybe there's a way out?_

Deidara's eyes locked with Gaara's. The blonde could feel the emotion in his words.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer._

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder._

_I said, Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors._

_I don't wanna ever love another..._

_You'll always be my thunder._

_So bring on the rain..._

_Bring on the thunder._

_Today's a winding road, tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know._

_Today, I'm on my own._

_I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone..._

_And now I'm reaching through the tall grass; I'm longing for the breeze._

_I step outside just to see if I can breath..._

_Gotta find a way out. _

_Maybe there's a way out. _

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer._

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder._

_I said, Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors._

_I don't wanna ever love another..._

_You'll always be my thunder._

_So bring on the rain..._

Suddenly Gaara stood, emphasizing his next words.

_Yea I'm walking on a tight rope._

_I'm wrapped up in vines._

_I think I'll make it out._

_You just gotta give me time._

_Striking out with lightening._

_Let me feel you in my veins._

_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain..._

The audience was quiet as he continued, the music softening for a moment.

_Today's a winding road, that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go... Whoa._

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer._

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder._

_I said, Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors._

_I don't wanna ever love another..._

_You'll always be my thunder._

_I said Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer._

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder._

_So bring on the rain..._

_Oh baby bring on the pain..._

_Listen to the thunder._

The song finished with Gaara letting the last note fade. It was quiet for a spilt second before the crowd erupted in applause and yells. People even got to their feet, whistling. But Gaara only cared about on person's reaction. His eyes locked with blue and a grin crossed his face. He bowed and unplugged his guitar before walking off stage.

Sasori waved a hand in front of Deidara's face since the boy hadn't moved. Deidara blinked, his vision becoming blurry. A tissue was being dabbed at his eyes. Sasori was trying to wipe away his tears without messing up the blonde's eyeliner.

Deidara swallowed the lump in his throat. He was crying. And not because Gaara broke up with him. No... Because... He was happy. So happy. Gaara's feelings were true and... the redhead needed him. That song proved it all. Everything Deidara thought was wrong... That one song proved to him that they were right.

The blonde quickly got to his feet, running out of the auditorium. Sasori was about to go after him but Itachi stopped him. The redhead only nodded, hoping the blonde would be ok.

Deidara found his way to the band room where everyone who was performing or had performed were staying. He quickly made his way through the doors and looked around for a certain redhead. Deidara grinned when he found him. He was putting his guitar back in it's case, a huge group of people surrounding him telling him how amazing a singer he was.

"Gaara!" The blonde shouted over the noise.

Gaara's head shot up toward Deidara. The redhead grinned before zipping up his guitar case and running over to him. The shorter of the two jumped at the taller, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck tightly. Deidara laughed and hugged Gaara to him tightly. The redhead pulled back enough to meet Deidara's sparkling blue eyes. "Well?"

"Incredible. I loved it."

Gaara grinned before placing his lips against Deidara's. The blonde returned the kiss eagerly. Things were getting pretty heated when they realized they weren't alone. They pulled apart and Deidara grabbed Gaara's hand, pulling him out of the room and to the bathroom.

When they finally announced who won first place, the winner wasn't even there. Sasori looked around for Deidara and/or Gaara but found neither.

"He won and he's not even here?" Naruto asked.

Itachi smirked. "I'm sure he's pretty busy with Deidara at the moment."

Sasori stared at his boyfriend a moment before it kicked in. His eyes widened, a blush coming to his face. "They wouldn't! Not in school!"

"Hey, it's not school hours." The raven haired boy grinned.

Sasori playfully punched his arm. "That's not right..."

Itachi chuckled. "But I'm probably right."

Sasori buried his face in his hands not wanting to think about his best friend doing such a thing in a public area. But unfortunately for Sasori, they were doing just that.

* * *

The end! Haha. So what did you think? I love this song! It's me and my boyfriend's song... but yea, anyway, you wanna review? It would mean a lot! Thankies!

+Matt+


End file.
